


Take a Break

by HigyoChisato



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, F/M, FRIDAY 也是, Vision 還是個孩子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: 復仇者注意到 Tony 愈來愈少回到史塔克大樓。他只是聳聳肩，重複 Pepper 的答案，「我們想稍微休息一下。」Rogers 覺得很遺憾，Rhodey 沒當一回事。Natasha 逮著了 Tony 的尾巴。





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> 回應阿彭子的點梗：「求婚跟婚禮的故事」，然而我把求婚單獨寫成了一篇。

「為什麼不把我的主機備份過去？」  
「因為那是『我的』房子，FRIDAY，不是 Tony 的。」

「我看不出其中的差別，」AI 死板地說。

好吧。  
Pepper 心想，這就是問題所在。

「對不起，FRIDAY，我知道這很難受。可是爸爸媽媽只是不住在一起了，我們還是愛妳的。」

「我不明白。」

Pepper 幾乎可以聽見 AI 扁起嘴，「Tony！你在幫倒忙！」

「我非常喜歡有妳協助，FRIDAY。」  
「而且我還是能透過手機連上妳，」Pepper 趕緊安撫 AI，「我不是要拋棄妳！」

FRIDAY 仍然不怎麼情願，「至少讓我管理保全系統好嗎，Potts 小姐？我擔心您。」

「當然好，」Pepper 妥協了。

 

Pepper 已經盤算這件事一陣子了。但是她沒想到 FRIDAY 的反應會這麼大－－Tony 的反應都沒這麼大－－她感覺有點愧疚。有點而已，這事勢在必行。

他們搬到紐約後，一直住在史塔克大樓頂層的空中別墅。

不管是 Tony 或 Pepper，都沒有經歷過這麼長的關係。六年。現在一起生活開始像是例行公事。兩人光是要在繁忙的工作行程中盡量和對方保持聯繫就已經備感壓力，更不用說額外抽出時間相處。

「我想…… 搬出去。」

Tony 不太自在地摟住她的肩膀，小心翼翼地問，「妳想去哪裡？」

「我在威斯特徹斯特找到了一間公寓。」  
「公寓？」

「樓中樓，有獨立出入口。」  
「OK。」Tony 點點頭。

「但不是什麼太奢華的地方，我負擔得起。」  
Pepper 繼續說，「我想我們兩個都需要休息一下。」

Tony 在復仇者的工作日漸吃重，一週超過三天都睡在基地。Pepper 知道 Tony 擔心冷落她，但她不樂見 Tony 工作得太晚還要開將近兩小時的車回曼哈頓。  
再說，就 Pepper 看來，考量到 Tony 的精神狀況，不論是史塔克大樓－－就在蟲洞正下方－－或是復仇者基地，都不是理想的住處。

也許是時候做點改變了。

 

「Pepper。我們？」

Pepper 搬出去後，他們每天通電話，但是空無一人的史塔克大樓令 Tony 不安。

「什麼？」

「我們分手了嗎？」  
「什麼…… 我、我沒有這個意圖，如果你，想……」

「不我當然不想！」

「這不是分手，Tony，」Pepper 也鬆了口氣，「我們只是稍微休息一下而已。」

不過 Pepper 的確反省自己可能過於躁進了。她應該想到的，必須花上一段時間才能讓 Tony 適應新環境。

Pepper 開始注意時間。像約會一樣，盡可能在下班後和 Tony 會合、一起吃晚餐。  
每週仍然有幾天住在史塔克大樓，稱讚 FRIDAY 持家的成果、讓想念她的 Dum-E 和 U 整個晚上圍著她轉。

 

過了三週，Tony 送她回威斯特徹斯特時終於忍不住好奇。

「我可以進去嗎？」  
她甜蜜地親吻 Tony，「當然。」

Pepper 為他一一介紹。

整層公寓劃分為起居室、廚房、配有簡單辦公設備的書房、客房，二樓則是主臥室、衛浴和衣帽間。室內設計的品味溫馨而舒適。

「你想喝點什麼嗎？」Pepper 走進廚房燒水，準備煮咖啡。  
房子裡有各種現代家電，生活足夠便利，但是沒有 FRIDAY 或任何搭載人工智能的電器。一來是因為 Pepper 認為，與史塔克企業或復仇者之間的聯繫愈少，他們愈容易放鬆。二來，在這個前提下，房子裡得有點東西讓 Tony 動手、分散注意力。

「這很…… 好。」Tony 有點說不出話來。

Pepper 知道 Tony 注意到了房子裡刻意留給他的空間，例如成對的馬克杯、兩張書桌、衣櫥空著的另一半，例如雙人床。  
她知道 Tony 會答應搬進來的，Tony 甚至可能在期待她開口，可是現在還太早了。必須慢慢來。

 

他們維持約會。Tony 發現在 Pepper 家過夜的日子的確比較容易將工作和生活分開，但是他們還沒恢復同居。

復仇者注意到 Tony 愈來愈少回到史塔克大樓。

他只是聳聳肩，重複 Pepper 的答案，「我們想稍微休息一下。」

Rogers 覺得很遺憾，Rhodey 沒當一回事。

Natasha 在午餐後逮著了 Tony 的尾巴，「我不知道你是會自己洗碗的類型。」

「要是知道我有多常做這件事，妳會更驚訝。」

「你在哪裡有我們不知道的秘密生活嗎，Tony？」

Vision 哼了一聲。

「拜託，Vision，別又開始了。」  
「我沒有被邀請。」

Tony 舉手投降，「那不是我的房子。」

 

黑寡婦去維也納的那天，鋼鐵人正好結束了三天的任務。  
走下昆式機時，Tony 還全副武裝，只收起了頭盔，全神貫注思考著能改進的戰略和技術。

然而一走進起居室，他的態度就變了。他看著坐在 Rhodey 身旁的來客，踉踉蹌蹌跌出裝甲迎上去。

Pepper 過來摟住他，「你還好嗎？你受傷了嗎？」  
「沒什麼，只有一點瘀傷和擦傷……」

「你們回房間好嗎！」Rhodey 故意大喊。

他們還沒來得及回嘴，Vision 已經熱情地穿越重重牆壁衝出來。

「Potts 小姐－－」

「呃，Vision，在你開口之前……」  
「不要拒絕我！Potts 小姐，我能保護妳！」

FRIDAY 的聲音冷冷傳出來，「只要我管理保全系統的一天，就不需要你保護。」

「出來打架啊，破手錶。」

「好了，停！」  
「Vision，我們談過這個了，你不能說 FRIDAY 是破手錶－－那是在侮辱我。」Tony 試著講道理，「別笑了，Pepper，妳會鼓勵他們。」

「我只是好奇是誰把他們設計成這樣的。」  
Pepper 安撫地拍拍 Vision，仍然忍不住笑，「我這麼決定是有原因的，不是為了排擠你。」

Tony 沖了澡、處理過傷口後，他們照常出去吃晚餐。回到基地時，Tony 已經在副駕上睡著了。

「Tony……」Pepper 輕輕搖醒他。

Tony 睜眼看見基地，轉過來抱著 Pepper 的手臂，又閉上眼睛。

「Tony……」  
Pepper 嘆氣，「我需要拿回我的手才能開車。」

Tony 仍然閉著眼睛，但是放開了她。他們安靜地開回威斯特徹斯特。Pepper 一路上都忍不住微笑。

 

隔天早上 Tony 恍恍惚惚醒來時，Pepper 已經準備出門了。

「Pepper？」

「噓……」  
Pepper 低頭親吻他，「Happy 會來載我，車子給你用。你可以再睡一會。」

「嫁給我。」

「什麼？」

Tony 坐起來，拉住她的手，「嫁給我，拜託？」

她伸手拂過男友睡到翹起來的頭髮、鬍渣和皺巴巴的 T 恤。

「好吧，時機不對……」

「我沒有拒絕。」  
Pepper 笑著澄清，「等你準備好了再問我一次。」

 

他們沒有正式談過，但是從西伯利亞回來後，Tony 就在威斯特徹斯特住下來了。

Pepper 知道 Tony 能夠睡著，但她仍然不敢掉以輕心。

直到那天 Tony 在沙發上睡著。  
看見 Tony 在書房讀文件時像老人一樣打瞌睡，Pepper 才敢相信這個方法奏效了。她終於確定 Tony 真的放鬆。

終於。我成功了。Pepper 既感動又驕傲。  
我建造了 Tony Stark 的避風港。

 

 

 

－－－

  
「這是很不錯的房子，Stark 先生，」May 禮貌地說，「比我想像得更…… 溫馨。」

「謝謝，雖然技術上來說，這不是我的房子。不過我在紐約的時候都住在這裡。」  
「除了基地以外，」Tony 揮手請客人們坐下，「Parker 先生拒絕了復仇者的邀請，所以我想，邀請你們來這裡會比基地適合。」

門外傳來腳步聲和女子說話的聲音。

「失陪一下，」Tony 站起來。

而 Peter 和 May 震驚地發現剛剛肆無忌憚開黃腔的那個男人消失在門邊。

Tony 為正在電話中的 Pepper 打開門，接過她的皮夾、幫她脫下外套，期間除了微笑和挑眉，沒有多說一個字打擾她。  
Pepper 向客人點頭致意，走向廚房繼續通話。

Tony 放下她的皮夾和外套，「這是…… 房子的主人。」  
「Virginia Potts，很高興認識妳，」Pepper 結束通話，端了檸檬汁過來，傾身越過 Tony 和 May 握手。

「Pepper 是我的未婚妻，」Tony 轉頭朝 Pepper 微笑，彷彿要確認她對這個稱呼沒有異議，「這是 Peter 和他的嬸嬸 May。」

「你好，Peter。Tony 說了很多你的事。」  
「我有說嗎？」

「你有。你說你以他為傲。」  
「聽起來的確像是我的想法沒錯。」

Peter 臉紅了。

 

Pepper 和 Tony 一起送客人出門。

May 回頭看，兩人挽著手，背後是他們一起經營的家。  
她想，出乎意料地，Stark 先生是個溫和柔軟的人。也許他會照顧好 Peter。


End file.
